Anex
by GuyRetro
Summary: The grey hedgehog is mysterious


Our story begins on a nice summer day at the beach near the town of Nukala in the continent of Chu-nan. Sonic is surfing among the vast beach of Nukala while Tails is reading a magazine of the best inventions. While Sonic is surfing Tails notices in the clouds a huge aircraft, he soon recognizes that it is one of Eggman´s airships. He soon panics and yells to Sonic about the situation which makes him fall off his surfboard into the wave. After he gets back to shore he soon finds the airship targeting a cannon at the town of Nukala then firing the cannon at the defenseless town. They soon race to the town to see what the airship has fired.

While getting there the duo hears robots exploding and pieces of metal falling to the ground as if someone was battling them. As they got to the town they soon found out that someone was battling the robots to defend the town. But this "person" was actually a mysterious grey hedgehog very similar to Sonic but there are differences such as being, obviously, grey, but also having pure black eyes and having black and white shoes instead of red and white.

He was literally fisting and kicking the robots to pieces, but the weird part is, is that the robots are instantly generated by a pod which Eggman´s airship launched. About a few minutes later, the pod released a much bigger robot similar to an egg. This robot had a huge drill for weapons on where his hands would be, it also had robot launchers on its shoulder pads. The grey hedgehog then just blankly stared at the giant robot when at random his hands, or his skin and gloves, contracted revealing his hand with his muscles and veins… well everything that a normal living organism would have. After it stopped contracting, the hand then changed to a platinum looking metal sword… thingy. With this.. sword thing.. he then jumped on top the robot and stabbed it a couple of times destroying it easily. After destroying it he then jumped off the robot letting it fall down, the sword then transformed back to his normal veiny hand and the glove and skin contracted back to its original shape. Sonic then asks him, yelling, "Who are you!". The hedgehog just stared at Sonic as though he was mad at him then ran off out of town. Of course as of Sonic´s nature he followed the hedgehog out of town.

He then found the grey hedgehog in front of a small hill which he then proceeded to kick it. As he kicked it the hill actually turned out to be an entrance to a facility, in this case one of Eggman´s facilities. He kicked down the gate which would let anyone enter the facility. He then entered the facility running, Sonic then followed him into the facility confused about why would he go into one of Eggman´s facilities and how did he knew that there was a facility there.

As Sonic entered the facility someone, well a robotic woman voice, came up on the intercom, "Intruder Alert, Sonic the Hedgehog is in the facility as well as an unknown grey hedgehog". After about 3 minutes of searching for this hedgehog, Sonic then found in a small plane which appeared to be in a shape of an egg. "Huh, Sonic we meet again" said Eggman at Sonic. "Well what is that a bigger version of you" responded Sonic suggesting the tiny egg plane. Eggman with a mean look responded "Well this is my Egg Aircraft Mark 2!". "What happened to the other one?" asked Sonic with a smile. "Umm.. Technical issues" Eggman responded. "Now it is time to destroy you once and for all!" said Eggman laughing maniacally. "What about the grey hedgehog, he beat up some of your best robots easily" said Sonic smiling. "He will be killed by my new robot: The Egg Annihilator" he responded with pride. As Eggman finished his sentence the intercom said: "The grey hedgehog has, ironically annihilated the Egg Annihilator". "WHAT IMPOSSIBLE!" said Eggman ferociously. Eggman then flew to the Core Room of the facility where the Egg Annihilator was destroyed. "Where are you going Eggman" said Sonic while running under the Egg Aircraft Mk 2. He then jumps and homing attacks one of the plane's wings sending the plane to one of the facility´s walls. The plane then explodes, but Eggman survived the crash. "Curse you Sonic!" yelled Eggman ferociously. Sonic then reached the core room of the facility, he saw the grey hedgehog staring at what it looks like an orb of energy at the center of the room. The grey hedgehog then jumped to where the energy core was, grabbed and putted it in a small container. "Hey, who are you?" yelled Sonic at the hedgehog. The grey hedgehog than looked at him and said in a voice similar to Sonic´s voice but in a deeper tone and much more serious: "Get out now". The grey hedgehog then ran to the exit of the facility. Sonic was confused about what he said in "Get out". He then realized the facility was going to explode. Sonic then went to the same exit where the grey hedgehog went through.

After leaving the facility Sonic then looked back at the facility, it then exploded. Sonic then went back to Nukala to see if everybody is ok. He then sees Tails checking on the townspeople. "So what happened after I left" asked Sonic. "Nothing much, but the pod did explode but nobody got hurt" responded Tails with relief. After a while a new team came and did a report on the situation that happened. "In Nukala there was a big battle between a group of robots and a mysterious grey hedgehog, and many believe this hedgehog to be the creation of the said to be insane scientist . It is a rumor that this creation was to protect the town of Nukala from crime since there have been reports of a grey hedgehog fighting crime". After hearing this report Sonic and Tails went through the town asking it´s people about where this lives. After a half an hour of asking one person said that there is a warehouse about 3 kilometers east. "Okay Tails, stay here and keep watch over the townspeople so that everybody is okay, alright" said Sonic. "Sure thing" responded Tails.

Sonic then headed east to where this warehouse was . After a few minutes of running he finally found a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Feeling a bit weird when he started walking to it he then reached the door of the warehouse. After opening the door and entering the warehouse he hears a woman´s voice saying, "Hello there Sonic the Hedgehog". "Who are you" asks Sonic to this, well what appears to be a woman. "You already know who I am Sonic" she responds. " , show yourself" says Sonic. Then a door opens on the right side of the warehouse and out came a woman in the ages of 35 and 45. "Why hello there nice to meet you in person" said grinning. "So, where is this hedgehog that you created" asked Sonic. "Right here but first I will tell you why I would create something like this" she responded.

"5 years ago I had a husband, Hugo Lilax and a son a beautiful son, Loyd Lilax. We were happy together, lived in harmony. My husband worked as a doctor, my son was at a prestige 5 star private school. Loyd was a straight A student, he was also a star athlete on the school´s soccer team. I was a scientist and an inventor. After studying and you, Sonic the Hedgehog I was determined to make a better version of you. So I made him, Anex is his name. After studying you I created Anex with your abilities but better as well as some other abilities I added. But the government was suspicious of my activities so they broke into my house and what they say accidentally killed my husband and son. I was horrified of the sight that I saw. The good thing is my lab was hidden very good and they couldn´t find it. They put me in prison for no reason. After a week of being in there Anex received my call that I made to him with an implanted chip I put on his neck which made him protect me, my family and my friends. He freed me and we came here to Chu-nan and stayed here in Nukala. I decided that Anex should protect this humble small town from everything. Now you are here and I have told you everything you need to know about me and Anex".

"Well this isn´t so bad" said Sonic. "Well my new plan is to eradicate any government in this world and make the people free to do whatever they would like" said . "What!" yelled Sonic surprised. "Why would you want to do that?" asked Sonic. "Because the government killed my whole family, everything that I love, gone. Now I want my revenge on them" she responded. "Well I won't let you do that" said Sonic smiling. "Well then, I can´t let you do that" said pulling out a remote and pressing a button. In the middle of the warehouse there was smoke coming out of it then a tube appered with the grey hedgehog sleeping in it. Anex´s eyes then opened to his white eyes. The tube opened and he stepped out of the tube. "Kill him" said to Anex. Anex then obeyed rushing for him with his sword. Sonic dodged his fast attack. Sonic then homing attacked him kicking him in the back. Anex slashed back just missing Sonic´s chest. Anex retracted his hand back to normal and started punching him with ease. Sonic then blocked one of his attacks and punched him in the stomach, pushing him back. Sonic then realizes the chip on his neck which is how is controlling him. Sonic tries to flank him to take off the chip but Anex expects it and punches him in the face. Sonic falls to the ground, Anex walks up to him while he is trying to stand up. When Sonic is chrouched Anex kicks him in the face which makes Sonic fly to the other side of the room. As he gets up Sonic has an idea, he starts to sprint to Anex. Anex then contracts his hand to his sword. Sonic then jumps over Anex, Anex then slices a bit of Sonic´s stomach but not piercing much of his skin. Sonic in the air then grabs the chip and pulls it off Anex´s neck. Anex then falls to the ground crouching. He then shakes his head and stands up. Sonic was crouching and groaning in pain, Anex then said in his deep tone voice "Go now I will take care of Lilax".

Sonic nodded his head and in pain walked out of the warehouse. "No!" yelled . "It is time for you to pay" said Anex as he jumps to one of the warehouses generators and slashes it with his sword making it unstable and making it to explode. Sonic outside looks back at the warehouse and sees Anex standing at the door. "Come on Anex it´s going to explode!" yells Sonic. Anex then shakes his head as a no and closes the door. The warehouse then explodes into pieces. Sonic looks at the warehouse saddened about the death of Anex. As he looks at the warehouse there was a sonic boom, Sonic was confused about what could of generated that sonic boom but he turned away and headed back to Nukala.

As Sonic entered the town Tails found him and hurried to him worried. Tails then went to the town hospital with Sonic. They put Sonic on one of the hospital beds but they didn´t allow Tails to see him. After a week of being worried about Sonic, Tails was allowed to see him. Sonic was badly wounded but he would be okay. After a little while of talking about what happened at the warehouse at the door came Amy with a cake. "Oh Sonic what happened to you" said Amy. As she finished her sentence Knuckles came in with Rouge and Espio. "Man what happened Sonic" asked Knuckles. Sonic then explained everything a second time and as he was finishing a similar voice appeared. "Yes that is a crazy story" said Anex as he appeared at the door entering the room. "Anex" said Sonic surprised. "Yes after I escaped I was thinking about what you did in freeing me and I am in your debt" said Anex. "Well there is a way to pay your debt, be my ally... and friend" said Sonic. Anex then looked at him and smiled a little, he then shook Sonic´s hand. Anex then sat on a chair and started to take a nap while everyone was talking and laughing and eating cake.

And this, my friends ends this story.


End file.
